Arsyn's Quest
by Derkin
Summary: The quest of a new Hunter, accompanied by some new friends.


A/N Howdy, this is my first PSO story. If you read it, please review it as well. All reviews welcome, if you are going to flame me, at least direct them towards my writing, please do not just be offensive. Oh yeah, I do not own PSO, except for a copy of the game. ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
Arsyn's Quest  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
  
  
She stood rigidly, eyes focused on the task at hand. Her red eyes looked sharply ahead. Her beautiful red hair hung just above her shoulders. The choker around her neck would hold her Section ID once she passed her Hunter's test. She wore a skin tight tank top, black with red armor plates and her shorts matched her top. This was the typical outfit for a HUnewearl. She held a green bladed photon dagger in each hand. She chose these over the Saber, the usual hunter's training weapon. They were quick and agile, and complimented her style perfectly.  
  
"Remember Arsyn, you must defeat this Hildebear to complete your Hunter's training." Her trainer yelled to her from the sidelines.  
  
She simply nodded. She had been waiting for this moment since she was born. She wanted to be a Hunter for as long as she could remember. She remembers her sixteenth birthday, she awoke as soon as the Hunters Guild opened and raced to the Guild's desk on Pioneer 2. She immediately signed up for training. This was the final test of her six month training. She was the top of her class, the only one who was capable of using daggers at this stage.  
  
The Hildebear was no contest for her. She had slain these things since she could first hold a Saber. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate, focusing all of her energy and attention towards the beast standing no more than fifteen feet from her.  
  
"Ready? Begin!" The trainer hollered and began his stop-watch.  
  
Her crimson eyes shot open, and she darted towards her foe. She had one minute to tear this beast to shreds, she knew, that was plenty. The Hildebear cocked his monstrous right arm back and with all its might swung it at the small girl. She spun to her left, easily avoiding the punch. Holding her daggers in front of her, she absorbed some of the energy from which she used to charge a strong attack. She sliced up with her right dagger, than the left. A warm, red liquid shot out from the Hildebear's right leg, causing it to howl in agony.  
  
She stepped back, her training told her that she should be cautious around these beasts. The Hildebear took in a chest full of air, and she watched a ball of fire begin to form at its mouth. Its arms came forward and the fireball shot from its mouth at Arsyn, she jumped and preformed a no-hands cartwheel, avoiding the incinerating blast. All in one motion, she leapt and sliced the Hildebear's throat and landed on one knee, back towards the fiend. The Hildebear dropped to its knees, clutching its throat, trying to hold in the blood flowing from the wound.  
  
The beast faded away, as did the grass and trees of the arena. Arsyn opened her eyes, and looked at her instructor.  
  
"Congratulations Arsyn! You completed the virtual test in 29.3 seconds! Welcome to the Hunters Guild." The rest of the class started cheering, most of whom were in awe of her flawless performance. She rose, and bowed to her instructor. And a smile spread across her face. "Thank you."  
  
Arsyn went and sat on one of the benches, away from the others. She watched each of the last students perform their final tests. She studied each move the trainee made, and critiqued their performance in her mind. She knew afterwards some of the others would come and ask her on how they did. Even though they were all the same age, they all looked up to Arsyn, HUmars and HUnewearls alike. After the last HUmar finished, the instructor turned to the group.  
  
"Alright class. Again, I'd like to congratulate the all of the students who passed their test and will soon become Hunters." The entire class cheered. "And for those who did not pass the test, unfortunately you will have to retake the class for your Hunter's license. Now, for those who passed, I ask you to proceed through to the Licensing Room Five Hunter Zohak will take care of assigning your licenses and MAG."  
  
Arsyn quickly stood and headed for the mechanical doors. When she entered she saw a tall HUmar standing behind the desk. He had a huge smile across his face.  
  
"Congratulations students, or should I say Hunters?" His smile grew larger. The newly appointed Hunters began to cheer again. "Ok, line up and we will get you set up with everything you need." Arsyn was the first to his desk, she was thrilled that she was finally a Hunter, and she could not hold back her brilliant smile. "Ah Arsyn, no surprise to see you here. I'm sure you will become a great Hunter very soon. Ok, now your Section ID is Pinkal. "He pulled out a pink badge, and the Pinkal design had always reminded her of an angel. "Now remember to affix this to your choker." She nodded. "And here is your license. Your dorm room is on Deck Three, room 19A. You may head there when you are ready. Oh, and your equipment from your training barracks has already been moved."  
  
"Thank you Hunter Zohak." Arsyn said as she took off towards Deck Three.  
  
She found her room, the door had 19A stenciled on in black paint. She looked on the back of her license and found her password to unlock the door. The door shot open. Her new room was quite plain. There was a small bed, a footlocker and a closet. She opened the bundle and placed her MAG on the foot of her bed. It was red, and no more than ten inches long. It had the shape of a teardrop, and a yellow sensor panel on the front. She began to unpack when the MAG's sensor lit up. It no longer sat on her bed, but began floating.  
  
  
  
Arsyn turned towards the floating object. "'ello."  
  
"Hello, I am your new MAG. I will need some information about you to complete the activation process. Proceed?"  
  
"Uh, sure."  
  
"Good, good. Your name please?"  
  
"Arsyn"  
  
"Ok then Arsyn, date of birth?"  
  
"Oh, April 24, 2125." She had trouble remembering it for some reason.  
  
"Good, that's all I need at the moment. Do you understand how to take care of a MAG?"  
  
"Of course! I've read a bunch of books on MAGs. I know if I want to be a strong Hunter, I'll need a strong MAG." Arsyn said enthusiastically. "Lets go down to the Business district, I need to buy some equipment and some items for you." Arsyn got up and headed towards her door with MAG floating behind.  
  
The Business district pretty much the same as the rest Pioneer 2, but was usually the busiest. Numerous shops and businesses lined the district. When Hunters were not down on Ragol, they were usually buying new equipment and filling up on items. Arsyn had never seen so many Hunters in one place. She spotted a short man, maybe late thirties wearing platform shoes with curled up toes. His outfit looked something like that of a clown. She presumed that he was a Force, a class of the Hunters Guild that relied on magic.  
  
She spotted an open spot at the weapons counter and dashed for it. "Uh, hi. I need to buy a weapon!" She stated, somewhat out of breath.  
  
"Well, you came to the right place!" The dealer smiled. He was an older guy, looked like his days of fighting prime had long passed. "What kind of weapon you looking for dear?"  
  
"Photon Daggers, a basic set, I can't afford any with a special ability yet. But some plain daggers will do just fine." She smiled. She had never owned a pair of daggers. The pair she used in training belonged to the Hunters Guild Training Department, so she had to return them.  
  
"Ah yes, daggers are an excellent weapon for a HUnewearl. Just a moment." He turned around and went into a small storage room behind the counter. He emerged with a small box. "Here we go, a brand new set. They'll cost you 500 Meseta."  
  
"Oh, ok." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a handful of small, translucent yellow cubes. She handed a few to the dealer. He took them and passed the box to her.  
  
"Thank you. Use those daggers well. Come back if you need anything." He smiled again.  
  
She was looking down at the box, when she looked back up, she smiled back. "Thanks, I will." She turned and walked away. "MAG, I guess I'd better use the rest of my Meseta on Monomates. Or should I get a telepipe instead?" She asked curiously to MAG.  
  
"Well, you probably should not wander too far from the teleporter when on Ragol, so you'll probably need some Monomates. Plus, you'll need something to feed me." MAG said while buzzing around Arsyn's head.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot!" Arsyn darted off towards the Item's shop. Hello m'am, how many Monomates will this buy me?" Arsyn offered to the lady behind the counter.  
  
"Hmm," while she counted the yellow cubes, "Seven, seven Monomates." She decided.  
  
"Great! I'll take seven then please."  
  
"Sure thing." The lady opened a small drawer and pulled out seven small capsules. "…six and seven. There ya' go." The lady said after dropping capsules in her hand one at a time. Arsyn gave a little bow and walked off.  
  
"It's still early, should I go find a group?" Arsyn asked MAG while stuffing six of the seven capsules in her utility belt. "Here, eat this." She held her hand out.  
  
MAG slowly floated over to Arsyn's slender hand and ate the capsule. "Sure, Let's head to the receptionist area. That's where all the Hunters wait to be transferred to ship blocks."  
  
After a few minutes and an elevator ride, Arsyn and MAG found themselves in a sea of Hunters, more so than in the Business District. She saw an empty bench and sat down. She saw several of her classmates walking around, but she rather team up with someone who had been down on Ragol a few times, someone who could teach her about the surroundings.  
  
"Hi there, are you waiting to head down to the surface?"  
  
Surprised, she turned to she turned to see a short, young HUmar. "Well…uh, kinda. I need to find a group before I head out." She replied somewhat timidly.  
  
He was handsome, and had a soothing voice. His hair was blonde, no more than an inch long. Each hair stood up perfectly straight. He was quite muscular, not that it was very visible under his armor. The dark blue photon of his Gigush matched the matched the color of his uniform. The Gigush was huge, and nearly as tall as he. He had the huge blade in his right hand, resting on his shoulder.  
  
"You can join up with my buddy and I. We both got our licenses a year ago, and both know quite a bit about the forest. We've been looking for another hunter. He's a RAmar, and can use all of the protection he can get." He sniggered at his last remark.  
  
"I heard that." The approaching RAmar said. He was taller than the HUmar, over a foot. "Who's this?" He nodded towards Arsyn.  
  
"This is… uh, I didn't get your name." The HUmar looked at Arsyn.  
  
"I'm Arsyn." She stood and extended her hand.  
  
"Well, I'm Derkin, and this is my buddy I was telling you about." Largoth shook Arsyn's hand.  
  
"My name is Largoth." The RAmar extended his hand, Arsyn shook it.  
  
"Lar', mind if Arsyn tags along with us? She needs a group." Derkin turned towards Largoth.  
  
"Course not! The more the merrier, right!" Largoth raised his fist into the air.  
  
Arsyn giggled. "Thanks."  
  
"Well we might as well head down now, that way there is still some action left for us." Derkin took off for the transporter.  
  
"Wait up!" Largoth ran off after him with Arsyn on his tail.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks for reading! If you got this far, I hope you enjoyed it. Remember, all reviews welcome, except for harsh/offensive flames. I have more to add in a day or so. Kepp your eyes open for it! ^_^ 


End file.
